


Lena Lesiban Luthor

by kiwiwcorp



Category: Supergirl 2015
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Alex Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Maggie Sawyer, Pre-Supercorp - Freeform, sorry James actually no idc, this isn’t James friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiwcorp/pseuds/kiwiwcorp
Summary: “I have an announcement”He glanced towards Lena and said.“Me and Lena are dating” James states proudlyAll eyes shifted from him onto her.Lena slowly turns her head from her glass.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, J'onn J'onzz/M'gann M'orzz, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Kudos: 64





	Lena Lesiban Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> Urm this is my first fic on here I was on Wattpad I might transfer my stories from there tho

It wasn’t as awkward between Lena and James anymore, he was starting to get past her being a Luthor, and was starting to see her as an actual person.

It was supposed to be a normal game night, they all gathered at Kara’s enjoying each other’s company.

Maggie and Alex has the couch with Kara, Brainy and Nia sat on the floor, J’onn and M’gann sat on the chairs Kara has put out ,leaving Lena and James to sit on the love seat.   
  


Throughout the night Lena kept noticing James put his arm around her and every time she put it back on his side, she could tell people saw her but she was grateful no one mentioned it.

They were talking about how things were going at the DEO, and CatCo, with Lena pitching in some things about L-Corp, when James cleared his throat and all eyes were on him; besides Lena of course.

“I have an announcement”

He glanced towards Lena and said.

“Me and Lena are dating” James states proudly.

  
All eyes shifted from him onto her.

Lena slowly turns her head from her glass and says 

“Since when?”

Everyone burst into laughter

James gapes at her sat says without a hit of laughter.

“Since you kissed me at CatCo”

“Ohhh you mean when you kissed me after Kara’s Christmas party, and then I threw up?”

“W-w-what so you don’t want to-“

“Dude she’s gay” Alex and Maggie says simultaneously to stop his stuttering.

“W-what! N-n-no she’s not” he stutters out.

“Oh my god” Lena groans.


End file.
